


Barbarus' Flight

by orphan_account



Series: Dragon Quest: Miami [5]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Quest IX Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tim has left before, but this is the first time he's done so without telling Eric first.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Tim Speedle
Series: Dragon Quest: Miami [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820788
Kudos: 1





	Barbarus' Flight

**Author's Note:**

> As always, some liberties taken with gameplay/canon.

The great dragon lets out a piercing cry, and Eric holds his breath as he watches him stumble midair as if struck by some unseen force, blood-red wings flapping furiously as he rights himself. Barbarus rears up and, with another shriek, flies off in the direction he came.

As cheers erupt around them, he turns to Tim, sees him standing still at Sterling's side. He looks regal in his silver-white dragon warrior armor, crimson cloak flapping idly behind him in the breeze, face upturned toward the clouds above.

In the next moment, a glowing golden light engulfs him, and he's gone.

The grin slips from Eric's face, and he stands there frozen, gutted, blinking against the dark afterimage.

"He do that a lot?" Ryan asks from beside him.

He nods, still staring at the spot where Tim had just been. "He usually tells me first, though." Zoom doesn't look like that, and teleportation magic doesn't work here anyway, so what—?

A hand rests on his shoulder. "D'you want to wait for him back in Upover?" Megan asks.

Eric doesn't know what kind of expression he's wearing, but it must be bad for her to sound like that, all gentle like he's about to cry. Maybe he is.

He nods, swallowing thickly and finally tearing his eyes away. "Yeah," he says, sheathing his sword, and lets himself be led down the long brick path out of the Gortress, his heart heavy in his throat.


End file.
